DreamEating
by Dark' Guilty
Summary: es un pequeño fics LenxMiku de 2 capítulos basado en la canción Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku donde un ser de otro mundo está en busca de algún humano para "divertirse", se encuentra con Miku... y poco a poco él comienza a tener sentimientos por ella.
1. Primera Parte

_Hola! :33 aquí estoy yo de nuevo… con un mini Fics __**(Dream Eating: devorador de sueños) **__que solo tiene 2 capítulos ya que originalmente ésta historia solo sería un one-shot pero encontré que sería muy largo así que preferí dejarlo como un pequeño fics xD… basado en la canción Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku de Len Kagamine *-*… cambié varias cosas con respecto a la historia de la canción y ésta historia…algunas características las inventé yo _… obviamente cambié el final de la canción en ésta historia… espero que les guste ~.~_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation entre otros... y solo hago esto con fines de diversión._

**.:Dream-Eating:.**

_Primera parte:_

Cada luna llena… en distintas partes del mundo aparecen unas criaturas mágicas, son un tipo de Demonios/Brujos llamados "Dream Eating" o conocidos simplemente como "Baku", que vienen a este mundo en busca de algún humano que tenga problemas en su vida cotidiana, tanto personal como social, y son capaces de cumplir los sueños por mas descabellado que sea a un humano… pero no es para siempre, el efecto durará hasta la próxima luna llena, destruyendo así la felicidad que la persona había conseguido (de ahí su nombre de Dream Eating: Devorador de sueños)… de alguna manera hacen eso para divertirse y alimentarse de los sueños de los demás.

Y una particular noche de luna llena una Baku llamado Len Kagamine rondaba por una cuidad buscando a algún humano con quien poder divertirse hasta la próxima luna llena, él tenía cabello rubio, y ojos del color del cielo, sus orejas terminaban en punta... vestía ropas negras y usaba un particular bastón, tenía la apariencia de un joven de 15 años o más (cuando en realidad solo tenía 14), pero lo que más destacaba de él era su modesta sonrisa que no cambiaba por nada.

Ya era tarde, por lo que la mayoría de los ciudadanos dormían… pero en eso notó una figura que le pareció bastante interesante, se acercó más y pudo ver que en el balcón de una casa, había una linda chica, al parecer de 16 años, cabello largo color verde-aqua y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color. Pero ésta chica se notaba triste, sin ganas de vivir, se notaba de lejos que estaba muy insatisfecha con el mundo, la "victima" perfecta para un Baku –*Valla! Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte! Encontré a una joven señorita muy linda*– Pensaba Len sonriendo modestamente mientras se acercaba más y más hacia donde se encontraba ésta chica (Len estaba flotando en el aire). La quedó observando por un rato, hasta que de repente vio como una lágrima escapaba de los ojos de ella, al Baku rubio no le agradó para nada ver eso, por lo que se acercó más a ella y le habló:

–Pero que es lo que hace una joven señorita tan linda como tu despierta a estas horas de la noche y llorando? – preguntó Len llamando en seguida la atención de la chica y haciendo que ella se asustara bastante.

–Qué? P.. pero quien eres tú? Porque éstas flotando? – preguntó desesperada la verde-aqua y también sorprendida por ver que ese extraño chico la observaba mientras que flotaba en el aire frente a su balcón.

–Quién soy? Pues me conocen por muchos nombres, pero solo porque me pareces linda dejaré que tú me llames por mi verdadero nombre, Len – dijo el Baku parándose ahora junto a la chica que parecía estar muy asustada – y ahora que soy… probablemente te cueste creerme pero yo soy un Dream eating, también conocido como Baku, y puedo cumplir cualquier sueño o deseo que tenga la persona que yo escoja, a excepción de revivir muertos… y esta vez tu, joven señorita has llamado mi atención – decía Len mientras que se acercaba a la chica y le tomaba delicadamente el mentón con una mano.

–D…de que estás hablando? – preguntó la verde-aqua alejándose de él – crees que voy a creerme esa historia? No soy tan tonta como para creerte! A demás… no entiendo… porque tus orejas son puntiagudas? – seguía preguntando la chica con temor.

–Ya te lo dije, soy una Dream eating (devorador de sueños)… para que me creas te daré una demostración de mi poder – dijo el Baku, mientras que la chica lo observaba confundida, de pronto se sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viendo.

–Eh? Eso es todo? – preguntó la verde-aqua.

–Mira detrás de ti – respondió el Baku sonriendo… cuando la chica volteo, casi se desmayó al ver que todos los muebles de su habitación flotaban… de pronto comenzó a sentir que una brisa cálida la rodeaba… y cuando se dio cuenta ella también estaba flotando, pero eso no era bueno, ella estaba usando un vestido, por lo que su ropa interior quedaba a la vista de ese curioso chico.

–Ba…Bájame! Bájame ahora! – gritó la chica desesperada intentando sujetar su vestido mientras aun flotaba.

–Tan pronto? Pero si yo estoy disfrutando de la vista – decía burlonamente el Baku sin dejar su sonrisa modesta, mientras que miraba directamente a la avergonzada chica – ahora me crees? – preguntó.

–S..si! te creo pero ahora bájame! – pidió nuevamente la verde-aqua que estaba muy sonrojada, en ese momento el Baku la bajó lentamente, hasta que ella logró tocar el suelo…

–Joven señorita tienes unas lindas piernas – dijo modestamente Len mirando a la chica.

–N..No digas eso! – respondió nerviosa la joven, de pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta fuertemente…

–Miku? Creí haberte dicho que te durmieras hace una hora! – dijo una voz grave y severa, era el padre de esa chica…

–Cla..claro padre – respondió la verde-aqua, y en seguida la expresión de su rostro cambió…

–Oh! Te llamas Miku, me gusta… y al parecer tu padre es el responsable de que te sientas así? – preguntó Len acercándose a ella.

–E...Él es una de las razones, no me deja hacer nada, no puedo salir, excepto para ir a la escuela… hoy tuve que escapar para poder ver a una amiga, y claro… él se dio cuenta, y tuvimos una fuerte discusión, se comporta así desde que mi madre murió hace 1 año… me preocupa más que él valla a hacer algo contra su propia vida – dijo Miku a punto de llorar… se notaba que eso la afectaba mucho.

–Joven señorita no te sientas así, yo puedo cambiar la actitud de tu padre si me lo pides y serramos el trato – dijo Len tocando la cara de Miku con una mano, ella en seguida lo miró y se notó una pequeña luz de esperanza en sus ojos – pero te haré una advertencia… eso solo durará hasta la próxima luna llena… esa es la ley más importante de los Baku… estas dispuesta? – preguntó Len ahora más serio.

–Solo hasta la próxima luna llena? – Miku se quedó pensando un rato, pero luego cambio su mirada – está bien… estoy dispuesta, aunque sea por un corto tiempo quiero volver a sentir las cosas que sentía cuando mi madre estaba aquí… que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Miku.

–Pídeme lo que quieres que haga, y cerraremos el trato estrechando nuestras manos – dijo Len con una sonrisa…

–Está bien… Len, quiero que mi padre vuelva a ser como era antes de la muerte de mi madre – pidió la chica estrechando su mano con el Baku, se sintió como un viento los rodeaba, mientras sus manos estaban en contacto… eso duró unos segundos hasta que todo se detuvo – eso es todo? – preguntó la verde-aqua.

–Claro, esperabas algo más? – preguntó Len sarcásticamente – Ahora duerme… mañana todo será distinto – susurro el Baku al oído de la chica, colocando su mano sobre los ojos de ésta y haciéndola dormir al instante con su poder… él la sostuvo y la llevó a su cama, la recostó cuidadosamente para luego quedarse parado junto a la cama por un rato – que joven señorita tan linda… Miku… – suspiró Len observando a la chica. Desde ahora que ya había cumplido uno de los deseos de Miku él debería estar a su lado hasta la próxima Luna llena.

A la mañana siguiente cerca de las 10 am. Miku comenzaba a abrir lentamente.

–Por fin despiertas joven señorita – dijo el Baku rubio al ver que la chica habría sus ojos, mientras que estaba sentado junto a la cama y acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Miku.

–L..Len?... pero… lo que pasó anoche, no fue un sueño… de verdad cambiaste la actitud de mi padre? – preguntó Miku al despertarse.

–Ve a comprobarlo tú misma – respondió Len muy seguro sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Miku se levantó de su cama y fue en busca de su padre, y se encontró con él en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

–Oh! Miku! Buenos días, oye me preguntaba cuando ibas a salir con tus amigas, hace tiempo no haces nada con ellas – dijo el papá de Miku, al parecer la magia de Len había funcionado.

–No te molesta que salga? – preguntó Miku aun un poco incrédula.

–Por supuesto! Quiero que te diviertas, pero recuerda, puedes salir con las amigas que quieras, pero si se trata de algún amigo debes presentármelo primero – respondió el padre de Miku sonriéndole a su hija… quien en seguida fue corriendo a su habitación para agradecerle a Len lo que había hecho, pero al llegar a su cuarto él ya no estaba… Miku se preocupó un poco, pero de pronto notó que había una nota sobre su cama, ella se acercó y la leyó: "Iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no me extrañes mucho joven señorita" La verde-aqua dio un suspiro de alivio y después bajó a desayunar.

En la tarde Miku se juntó con algunas de sus amigas y pasaron varias horas juntas, hace mucho que no hacían eso. Pero la hora de volver a casa llegó rápido, por lo que la verde-aqua iba camino a su casa, cuando se escuchó gritar a alguien y entre la multitud que ahí había, se notaba que una persona corría a gran velocidad, pasó por el lado de Miku empujándola porque estaba en el camino de ese tipo, al parecer esa persona había robado a alguien y ahora estaba huyendo. Miku termino cayendo al piso… y casi de inmediato sintió como alguien la tomaba de las manos y la ayudaba a ponerse en pié.

–Valla… que tipo más descuidado ese… además, nadie le hace eso a mí linda joven señorita y no paga las consecuencias – dijo Len ayudando a Miku a pararse para luego hacer unos movimientos con sus manos y usando sus poderes para hacer que el ladrón cayera y los guardias que lo perseguían lo atraparan… Len había estado observando todo el día a Miku camuflado con su magia…

–Len… gracias – dijo la verde-aqua con una cara triste.

–Y ahora porque esa cara? – preguntó el Baku mirando a Miku – quieres que haga algo por ti?

–Si por favor… quiero que los robos acaben en ésta ciudad! – pidió Miku correspondiéndole la mirada a Len.

–Como tu pidas, ahora cerremos el trato con un abrazo – respondió Len con su específica sonrisa.

–Qué? No era estrechando nuestras manos? – preguntó Miku un poco ruborizada.

–Yo decido como cerrar un trato – respondió Len – aun quieres que cumpla tu petición?

–E..está bien – respondió Miku acercándose al Baku, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para abrazarlo, él correspondió el abrazo, y de nuevo la brisa cálida los rodeo por unos segundos.

–Listo – dijo el rubio.

–Muchas gracias! De verdad muchas gracias – decía Miku sonriendo felizmente… provocando un leve sonrojo en Len… nadie nunca antes le había dado las gracias, además esa era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Miku de cerca, y ella lucía hermosa con esa sonrisa… verla así le agradaba a Len.

Al rato después partieron camino a la casa de Miku, los dos muy felices. Con el pasar de los días Miku y Len empezaron a conocerse mejor, y así terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos en poco tiempo, Len explicó varias cosas a Miku sobre el mundo de donde él provenía, y le confesó que su familia era la que gobernaba ese mundo, y que ahora su hermana gemela, era la líder de ese mundo por ser minutos mayor que él (su madre había fallecido hace 2 años atrás y ella era la única sucesora). Miku también comenzó a contarle la historia de su madre a Len, los dos tenían temas en común, ya estaban olvidando que pertenecían a distintos mundos y distintas costumbres. Después de haber pasado aproximadamente 1 semana y media de conocerse, Miku corrió en busca de Len.

–Len! necesito pedirte algo! – dijo la verde-aqua entrando rápidamente a su cuarto donde estaba Len leyendo un extraño libro.

–Dime que es lo que deseas y cerremos el trato – respondió él parándose y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Miku.

–No sé si esto tiene que ver con un trato, es más un favor – agregó Miku.

–No hay problema que quieres? – preguntó Len con su sonrisa modesta.

–Bueno me preguntaba si tu… si te gustaría acompañarme a visitar la tumba de mi madre para ir a dejarle flores? – preguntó Miku sonriendo.

–De verdad quieres que yo te acompañe? – preguntó Len sorprendido.

–Claro! Pero si no quieres no hay problema – respondió la chica.

–Te acompañaré, ya que no quiero que mi joven señorita se sienta sola – dijo modestamente Len provocando una sonrisa en la joven, y juntos partieron a visitar la tumba de la madre de Miku, antes de eso ella pasó a una tienda de flores que quedaba ahí cerca, ella frecuentaba mucho ese lugar, siempre compraba las flores ahí. Esa tienda era atendida por una anciana viuda y estaba muy encariñada con Miku.

–Miku! Que sorpresa, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí – dijo la anciana al ver a Miku – pero valla, que guapo jovencito el que te acompaña, es tu novio?

–Si hola! Y no e..es un amigo – respondió Miku nerviosa.

–Mucho gusto en conocerla señora soy Len – dijo el Baku educadamente haciendo una reverencia.

–También es un gusto Len, y que particulares orejas tienes – respondió la anciana viendo las orejas puntiagudas de Len…

–Ah! Si eso es porque, bueno, en realidad… esta vez voy a llevar rosas rojas con unos lirios por favor – dijo Miku nerviosa.

–Está bien, las traigo en seguida – agregó la anciana… momentos después dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron a la tienda, eran embaucadores que venían a entregar la orden para que la anciana cerrara la tienda ya que se había retrasado mucho en pagar la hipoteca, ella no vendía lo suficiente como para poder pagarla… así que debía cerrar la pequeña tienda de flores que era lo único que tenía. Luego esos hombres se fueron de la tienda dejando a la anciana muy triste, y a Miku muy mal también… ella pagó las flores, se despidió y salió rápidamente de ahí con Len… la chica llevó al Baku a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

–Len, tengo que pedirte otra cosa – dijo Miku.

–Lo que quieras, para eso estoy – respondió él tomando la mano de Miku haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–Salva la tienda de la anciana… por favor, no soporto pensar en lo que hará después de que la cierre, como cerraremos el trato ésta ves? – preguntó Miku, dejando sorprendido a Len… nunca había antes alguien había pedido algo para la felicidad de otra persona, siempre los deseos de las personas escogidas por los Bakus eran codiciosos, y no traían nada bueno, pero ésta chica, era diferente…

–Esta vez… debes darme un beso en la mejilla joven señorita – dijo con una sonrisa Len, mientras que acariciaba la cara de Miku.

–E..está bien – respondió la joven sonrojada por la respuesta del Baku… pero se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla por unos segundos, y sucedió lo que siempre…

–Trato listo – dijo Len sonriendo – tus labios son muy suaves, aun no das tu primer beso verdad? – preguntó el Baku modestamente.

–Y… y tu como sabes eso? – decía Miku sonrojada.

–Lo sé por la suavidad única que tienen – respondió Len mirando tiernamente a Miku colocando su mano sobre los labios de ella, la joven se quedó quieta un rato observando los ojos de Len… pero después reaccionó sonrojándose y pidiéndole al Baku que la acompañara a dejar las flores a la tumba de su madre.

Pasaron toda la tarde en ese cementerio, y más tarde regresaron a la casa de Miku. Esa particular noche la chica no podía conciliar el sueño… por lo que comenzó a hablar con Len quien siempre estaba despierto cuando ella se dormía.

–No puedo dormir! – decía Miku molesta.

–Porque? Hay algo que no te guste? – preguntó Len con su típica sonrisa.

–No lo sé – respondió ella – Dime Len… tu no duermes?

–No – respondió el Baku mirando a Miku – las criaturas como yo no necesitamos dormir, no sé qué se siente dormir… como se ven los sueños? – comenzó ahora a preguntar Len... mientras que Miku se sintió un poco triste por eso.

–Los sueños… son muy extraños, es difícil explicar lo que se siente… pero… no puedo creer que nunca duermas… por qué no lo intentas? Ven acuéstate a mi lado! – dijo Miku gentilmente sonriéndole a Len.

–No creo que eso funcione, no lograré dormir – respondió Len.

–Lo has intentado? – preguntó la verde-aqua.

–No pero…

–Entonces no hay peros! Si no lo has intentado nunca sabrás si puedes o no dormir – dijo Miku levantándose de su cama y caminando hacia el chico tomando su mano y obligándolo a que se recostara sobre la cama – ahora cierra tus ojos e intenta dormir – agregó Miku mirando tiernamente a Len.

–De verdad no creo que esto funcione, no tienes que ser tan amable – decía Len algo sonrojado mientras veía que Miku se recostaba junto a él.

–Yo soy como quiero, ahora cierra tus ojos e intenta dormir – repetía Miku, ahora estaba recostada junto a ese chico mirándolo de frente, se molestó un poco cuando vio que éste no cerraba sus ojos – ya sé! Para que duermas te cantaré una canción – replicó la verde-aqua, quien comenzó a cantar una linda canción para Len… el Baku estaba hipnotizado en la voz de esa humana… porqué ella hacía eso por él? Porque?... al rato Len cerró sus ojos (fingiendo) y Miku creyó que ya se había dormido – que duermas bien Len – dijo la joven en voz baja dándole un pequeño beso en la frente al chico… y luego de eso, Miku se durmió profundamente con Len a su lado. Él abrió sus ojos cuando se aseguró que ella ya se había dormido, después dirigió una de sus manos a la cara de ella y la quedó observando.

–Que humana tan interesante y linda… porqué eres tan amable? – Susurraba el Baku rubio; luego una sonrisa tierna se posó en su rostro – si esto sigue así terminaré enamorándome de ti… Miku…

A la mañana siguiente la verde-aqua comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía un calor agradable que la rodeaba… y al mismo tiempo ella rodeaba con sus brazos a ésta figura… cuando despertó por completo se dio cuenta de que era Len.

–Por fin despiertas mi traviesa joven señorita – dijo Len cuando notó que ella había despertado – de verdad que eres muy inquieta al dormir, anoche te acurrucaste en mí abrazándome y no me soltaste – agregó el Baku quien aún abrazaba a Miku.

–Ca…cállate! – respondió Miku separándose de él y sonrojándose. Len en seguida comenzó a reír, y ella se molestó, y así empezó una pequeña pelea matutina… a los minutos después se escucharon unos pasos acercándose al cuarto de Miku, ella en seguida tiró a Len de la cama para que su padre no lo viera, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

–Miku puedo pasar? – preguntó el padre de la verde-aqua.

–S..Si claro – respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

–Una amiga tuya está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo – dijo el adulto con un tono triste.

–Sucedió algo malo? – preguntó la chica.

–Será mejor que ella te lo diga – respondió el padre de Miku.

–E..está bien – agregó ella saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a atender el teléfono, mientras que a los minutos después Len se levantaba del piso lentamente y se quedó en la habitación esperando a Miku… pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no regresaba, por lo cual el Baku comenzaba a impacientarse , hasta que escucho unos pasos que se acercaban al cuarto. Él en seguida reconoció que esos pasos eran de su verde-aqua. Ella abrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente, su expresión se notaba muy triste, y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Luego caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Len. Y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

–Estas bien? – preguntó el Baku un tanto preocupado e instintivamente abrazando a Miku – que puedo hacer para que mi joven señorita se sienta mejor?

–Nada… ya nadie puede hacer nada! – respondió Miku a segundos de comenzar a llorar – la madre de mi amiga fue acecinada ayer por error en una pelea callejera… no quiero que mi amiga pase por lo que yo pasé cuando mi madre murió… pero, ya nadie puede hacer nada! – agregó Miku rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a Len mientras que él correspondía intentando consolar a su joven señorita.

Más tarde cuando ella ya se había calmado se dirigió a vestirse al baño, colocándose solo ropa negra para ir al entierro de la madre de su amiga. Len se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó y no dio razones por esa respuesta. Al Baku no le quedó de otra que obedecer y esperarla… a medida que pasaban las horas el rubio se impacientaba nuevamente al notar que Miku no regresaba, además ya estaba oscuro. Hasta que por fin la puerta de la habitación se habría y Len vio a la verde-aqua entrar con la cabeza agachada dirigiéndose directamente a su cama tapándose completamente con la sabana.

–Joven señorita? – Preguntó Len sentándose junto a Miku.

–Todos está bien no te preocupes – respondió la chica, pero su voz temblaba y se oía muy triste, en eso Len quitó rápidamente la sabana que tapaba la cara de Miku, lo que dejó a la vista la horrible cara que tenía la joven, ella tenía los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, al parecer había llorado mucho, el Baku al darse cuenta del estado de su joven señorita se lanzó a abrasarla.

–No, no, no! Por favor No! No vuelvas a llorar! Haré lo que sea, lo que me pidas pero por favor no vuelvas a llorar…Miku – dijo el rubio muy afectado por ver así a su joven señorita.

–L..Len? – preguntó sorprendida la verde-aqua, quien al instante correspondió el abrazo, y se asustó un poco por la reacción del Baku – está bien, ya no lloraré pero.. tengo algo que pedirte.

–Lo que sea – respondió él en seguida.

–Ya no quiero que acecinen a nadie, al menos en ésta ciudad, por favor – pidió la verde-aqua – como cerraremos el trato ésta vez?

–Esta vez… quiero dormir contigo otra vez – respondió Len sonrojado al decir como cerrarían el trato ésta vez.

–Claro – dijo Miku… más tarde, ya era la hora de dormir, y Len y Miku se recostaron en la cama, ella aún estaba algo afectada por ver a su amiga en el entierro de su madre, en tanto Len no soportaba ver la expresión de sufrimiento de la chica, por lo que la abrazaba tiernamente, mientras que ella le correspondía y se acercaba a él…

…

_En minutos subo la continuación! ._


	2. Segunda Parte

**.:Dream-Eating:.**

_Segunda Parte:_

A la mañana siguiente, los dos estaban en la misma posición, como el Baku no duerme, se quedó cuidando el sueño de Miku toda la noche. Cuando ella despertó se encontró con el rubio a su lado.

–Está listo… dormiste bien? – preguntó Len.

–Gra..gracias Len, de verdad gracias – respondió Miku sonriéndole.

–Me alegro joven señorita – dijo el Baku, su sonrisa modesta había vuelto al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

–Por cierto Len… siempre quise preguntarte… que edad tienes? – preguntó la chica levantándose de la cama.

–Ja! Pero que significa esa pregunta… la verdad, es que tengo 14 – respondió el Baku sonriendo.

–14? Pe…pero si tu…! Como…? Entonces tu hermana…! Tan joven? A demás yo! T..tu! – decía Miku confundida provocando gracia al Baku – no pareces de 14 Len mírate! Somos casi de la misma estatura, y tu…tu! – (lo que intentaba decir Miku era que el cuerpo de Len estaba bien desarrollado tanto en estatura como en musculatura) dijo al final la chica quien aún estaba conmocionada.

–Que yo qué? – preguntó el Baku acercándose a Miku.

–Nada! Nada! – respondió ella muy nerviosa y dándose la vuelta para que Len no viera su sonrojo.

–Je! No sé porque te sorprendes tanto, se te olvida que yo no soy de éste, mundo? A demás, no es mi culpa de que tú seas bajita para tener 16 años mi joven señorita – dijo Len modestamente, con su sonrisa tan característica.

–Qué? Yo no soy baja para mi edad! Tú..tu… Aghs! Me voy de aquí! – dijo Miku furiosa y saliendo muy molesta de la habitación (pero más que molesta avergonzada).

–Creo que se molestó mucho, eso no me gusta… pero se ve muy linda cuando se enoja – dijo Len cuando la chica ya no estaba en el cuarto. Pero Miku no volvió a la habitación en todo el día, por lo que el Baku pensó que ella se había molestado mucho, entonces Len decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en busca de algo para alegrar a la joven, aunque él no sabía qué cosas hacían felices a las chicas estaba dispuesto a investigar.

Más tarde Miku abrió tímidamente la puerta de su habitación en busca de Len porque quería disculparse y pedirle al chico un pequeño favor. Pero al no encontrarlo a primera vista, se preocupó y comenzó a buscarlo por todos los rincones de la casa.

–Len? Dónde estás? Len! – buscaba Miku bajo su cama, en su armario, en el baño, en la nevera en cualquier lugar que se le ocurriera, pero aun así no encontraba por ninguna parte al rubio – Len Kagamine donde diablos te metiste!

–Estoy detrás de ti – dijo Len quien acababa de llegar entrando por la ventana y provocando que Miku saltara del susto.

–Hey! N..no me asustes así! Y además tú..tu… dónde estabas? – preguntó molesta la verde-aqua volteándose y mirando seriamente al Baku.

–Perdón… y porque te molestas? Tanta falta te hago mi joven señorita?... pero bueno al parecer aun estas molestas por lo que sucedió en la mañana así que quería arreglarlo – respondió Len mirando a Miku y mostrándole unas bellas flores con una caja de chocolates que sacaba de tras de su espalda – fui a la tienda de flores de la anciana a preguntarle sobre cosas que podrían gustarte, y me dijo que tu amabas las Rosas blancas y rojas, así que compré algunas para ti… y después visité una tienda donde vendían cosas para chicas, ahí me dijeron que a las mujeres les gustaban los chocolates y por eso compré ésta caja para ti… me perdonas? – preguntó finalmente Len después de explicar su historia, dejando a Miku muy sorprendida, sonrojada y paralizada… pero luego de unos segundos ella reaccionó recibiendo algo confundida los regalos del Baku.

–Gra..gracias pero por qué haces esto? – preguntó la verde-aqua aun sonrojada.

–Pues… no quería que mi joven señorita estuviera molesta conmigo, además "yo soy como quiero" – respondió él sonriendo.

–Len… la que tiene que pedir disculpas aquí soy yo, no debí haber dejado que pensaras que estaba molesta lo siento – agregó la chica entristeciéndose un poco.

–Bueno pero no te pongas así! – pidió en seguida Len al darse cuenta de la expresión de la joven – y porque me buscabas?

–Ah! Eso porque… me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a visitar a unos niños de un orfanato, al que voy seguido, antes debía ir a escondidas pero ahora ya no… así que quieres acompañarme? – respondió y preguntó Miku.

–Si eso te hace feliz, por supuesto… pero que es un orfanato?

–Pues un orfanato es un hogar donde los niños menores de edad que fueron abandonados por sus padres, o éstos murieron por alguna razón, pueden vivir hasta una cierta edad, también puedes adoptar a uno de los niños pero yo aún no puedo hacer eso, soy menor de edad… y algunos de ellos tienen historias muy tristes, por eso yo voy a visitarlos a menudo, para jugar y divertirme con ellos – respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En tanto Len no dejaba de sorprenderse, esta humana disfrutaba haciendo felices a los demás? Jamás había visto algo así en todos los años en los que él hacía su trabajo como Baku… además la sonrisa de ella era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Tiempo después Miku abrió la caja de chocolates y comenzó a comerlos junto con Len, el jamás había probado esos dulces pero le gustaron mucho, y al poco tiempo se había vuelto adicto a los chocolates.

Al día siguiente en la tarde los dos se dirigieron al orfanato donde se encontraron con varios niños en la puerta que estaban esperando a Miku. La verde-aqua y el Baku entraron y todos los niños que ahí se encontraban se dirigieron a abrazar a la chica, quien era como su hermana mayor. En eso la encargada del orfanato apareció, se notaba un poco deprimida y quería hablar con Miku. Por lo que la llevó a su oficina en compañía de Len mientras que los pequeños niños esperaban en el patio.

–Bien de que quería hablarme? – preguntó la joven intrigada.

–Bueno Miku más que nada necesito pedirte un favor, yo quería pedirte por favor que hoy los niños pasen un lindo día de diversión junto a ti como siempre que vienes a visitarlos, ya que éste podría ser uno de los últimos – dijo la encargada del orfanato dejando a Miku muy sorprendida y asustada.

–A qué se refiere con eso? – preguntó la verde-aqua.

–Hace unos días llegó una orden de desalojo porque quieren derrumbar este orfanato para construir un nuevo centro comercial… por lo que todos los niños que viven aquí serán separados y llevados a orfanatos de distintas ciudades… no hay nada que hacer solo disfrutar el tiempo que queda – respondió la encargada…

–E..eso es… yo me encargaré de que ellos pasen un lindo día! – agregó Miku sonriendo falsamente para no parecer preocupada. Después ella y Len salieron de la oficina, y se encontraron con todos los niños – Muy bien chicos espérenme aquí tengo algo que hacer – dijo Miku a los niños llevándose a Len a un lugar donde nadie los viera – Len aquí nadie nos verá… tengo otro favor que pedirte – pidió la verde-aqua un poco triste.

–Claro, pero ya no estés triste! – respondió Len.

–Está bien… pero… es que los humanos somos egoístas, destruimos todo, no hacemos nada bien… qué sentido tiene seguir en un mundo así? – preguntó Miku mirando al cielo.

–No! Tu… eres diferente! No todos los humanos son como dices! Yo pensaba lo mismo! Pero en todo éste tiempo tu… me has demostrado lo contrario – respondió Len seriamente mientras que tomaba a la chica por los hombros – así que ahora solo dime lo que quieres y yo lo cumpliré…

–Len… e..está bien, por favor que esa orden de desalojo nunca hubiera existido, y que se busquen otro lugar para ese estúpido centro comercial – dijo Miku.

–Claro… ahora, para cerrar el trato… tu, debes… be... besarme – agregó el Baku algo sonrojado.

–Eh?

–Ya..ya escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo joven señorita, quieres salvar el orfanato verdad?– preguntaba el Baku – nadie nos está mirando… –*y quiero tu primer beso* – pensaba al mismo tiempo.

–Tu…está bien… pero…bueno – respondió la verde-aqua sonrojándose… luego ella tomó la cara de Len con sus manos, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a los labios del chico… en tanto él también tomaba la cara de Miku con una mano y se sonrojaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Poco a poco la joven se acercó y besó tiernamente a Len, quien correspondía. Los dos habían cerrado sus ojos, y sintieron la típica brisa cálida que los rodeaba, pero ahora era más intensa que las veces anteriores, hasta que al poco tiempo se detuvo, pero Len y Miku no se separaban, seguían besándose, cada vez más y más apasionadamente. Llegó el momento en el cual los dos debía respirar, por lo que se separaron unos centímetros para tomar oxígeno y luego volvieron a besarse –*qué es esto? No quiero… no puedo separarme de Len*– pensaba Miku quien comenzaba a abrazar al rubio.

–*Porque? Que es este sentimiento? Los labios de mi joven señorita… son muy suaves y agradables*– pensaba el Baku mientras aun se besaba con la chica… pero luego unas voces interrumpieron todo.

–Vengan chicos! Miku nee-chan debe estar por aquí ya tardó mucho! – dijo una niña a la que la acompañaban varios de sus pequeños amigos en busca de la verde-aqua. En seguida Len y Miku al escuchar esas voces separaron sus labios con dificultad.

–Tra..trato listo – dijo Len sonrojado – No puedo creer que le haya dado mi primer beso a una humana – susurró el rubio al oído de la chica, quien tenía la cara completamente ruborizada.

–Q..que? tu tampoco habías …– iba a responder Miku pero fue interrumpida por los niños, al fin la habían encontrado.

–Miku nee-chan! Aquí estas! – gritó una pequeña niña de cabello color chocolate – Eh? Porque tú y ese chico se abrazan? – preguntó la niña, y en segundos el rubio y la verde-aqua se separaron – Oh! Ya entendí! Él es tu novio! Miren chicos él es el novio de Miku nee-chan! – agregó la pequeña llamando a todos sus amigos.

–Es..espera él no… – intentaba decir Miku pero la niña no la dejaba hablar.

–Me llamo Yuki! Y Miku dijo que me adoptaría cuando ella tuviera la edad suficiente – dijo sonriendo la niña – Si eres su novio entonces tu después serás mi papá! Cómo te llamas?

–L..Len – tartamudeó el Baku algo confundido, nunca había tenido que pasar por una situación así…

–Valla Len!... y que raras son tus orejas – decía Yuki acercándose al Baku para tocarle las orejas.

–E..eso es… yo – intentaba responder Len pero Miku lo interrumpió.

–Son muy lindas verdad? A mí me encantan – dijo la verde-aqua apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

–Tienes razón! Ya Miku nee-chan vamos a jugar! – pidió la pequeña.

–Está bien… Len tu también! Vamos a jugar con los niños? – preguntó la verde-aqua mirando al Baku y tendiéndole la mano.

–Jugar? Si eso te hace feliz… vamos – respondió Len tomando la mano de Miku. Y se dirigieron al patio donde estaban los demás niños esperándolos para jugar. El Baku estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas como hacer carreras a un árbol, jugar a las escondidas, saltar la cuerda, etc.… y resultó ser muy bueno en todos esos entretenidos juegos, nunca se había divertido tanto, probablemente éste era el mejor día de su vida? Pero aun así su joven señorita no dejaba de deslumbrarlo, ella era feliz con la alegría de los demás, y su sonrisa… era lo que más amaba de ella, verla sonreír era lo mejor que le había pasado. Después de algunas horas naturalmente el Baku terminó exhausto por tanto juego, por lo que fue a sentarse bajo un gran árbol que estaba ahí. De pronto vio como Miku se le acercaba, en ese momento se puso muy nervioso, en realidad él sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no podía asimilarlo bien "Amor".

–Valla Len veo que te cansaste, puedo sentarme a tu lado? – preguntó la verde-aqua.

–Claro – respondió el rubio… Miku se sentó a su lado, y los dos se quedaron en silencio, al parecer estaban mirando las nubes, hasta que Len decidió romper el silencio de la única manera que se le ocurrió – Sabes? Creo que aun hay robos en ésta ciudad…

–Porque lo dices Len, viste algo? – preguntó un poco preocupada Miku mirando al Baku.

–Porque tu mi joven señorita… acabas de robarme el corazón – respondió Len correspondiéndole la mirada a la chica para luego comenzar a acariciarle el rostro delicadamente.

–Len… tu…yo…te amo – dijo la chica sonrojándose y mirando para otro lado, hasta que sintió como una mano enderezaba su cabeza y unos labios se posaban sobre los de ella… era Len, y en seguida la verde-aqua correspondió.

–No hagan eso en frente de nosotros! – pidió uno de los niños que los sorprendió.

–Déjalos en paz! No ves que son novios? – dijo Yuki, mientras Len y Miku se separaban y comenzaban a reír.

–Yuki tiene razón Miku es mi novia así que tengo derecho a besarla donde y cuando quiera – respondió Len abrazando a la verde-aqua, y dejando a todos los niños con la boca abierta – y como Miku es mi linda novia no la compartiré – agregó.

–Debes compartirla! Ella tiene que venir a jugar con nosotros! – reclamaban algunos. Y así se pasaron toda la tarde… Len molestando a los niños con que no iba a compartir a Miku, mientras que ella lo único que hacía era reír alegremente al ver como todos la pasaban bien, a demás ahora tenía a alguien muy especial que la ayudaba en todo…

A medida que pasaban los días la verde-aqua se sentía cada vez mas y mas feliz, al igual que Len, que al ver como ella sonreía le daba una paz inimaginable… juntos salían todos los días a distintos lugares a pasar tiempo a solas… para ser de mundos diferentes parecía que los dos habían sido hechos el uno para el otro… todo parecía un sueño, una hermoso sueño… pero los dos tenían claro que quizá no duraría mucho…

Ya solo faltaban 2 días para la luna llena… 2 días para que todos los deseos que Len había cumplido a Miku desaparecerían… y él también debería dejar esa ciudad… eso decían su leyes.

–Len… te amo – dijo Miku mirando a Len, esa tarde los dos estaban en un parque – solo quedan 2 días para que este hermoso sueño termine, te extrañaré – reiteraba la verde-aqua entre lagrimas.

–Miku, también te amo! Por favor no llores! Creo que tengo una solución para esto… así que ya no llores – pedía el Baku mientras la abrazaba.

–Solución? Cómo? – preguntó la chica quien aun lloraba, no podía soportar imaginarse la idea de seguir adelante sin Len.

–Tenía pensado mañana ir a dar una pequeña visita a mi mundo para ver a mi hermana y pedirle el favor de que me deje vivir aquí… ella es la que gobierna mi dimensión… y en el mejor de los casos ella podría aceptar el hacerme ese favor – respondió el Baku sonriéndole a su novia.

–Y en el peor de los casos? – pregunto nuevamente Miku.

–Mi joven noviecita no seas negativa… pero en el peor de los casos ella podría no estar de acuerdo con esto, y podría encerrarme en un calabozo por un par de años – respondió Len aun sonriendo.

–Idiota… porque sonríes – decía Miku mientras que sus lagrimas salían cada vez con más intensidad – de verdad no quiero perderte Len! soy una inútil… no soy capaz de hacer nada por nosotros – se culpaba la chica.

–No digas eso! Y ya no llores… esto no es tu culpa… así que por favor solo sonríe… todo saldrá bien confía en mí – dijo Len con un tono sereno, con el que la chica se calmó y dejo de llorar… a Miku no le quedaba de otra que confiar… si es que quería seguir al lado de Len.

Ya era la hora de que Len partiera a su mundo para poder pedirle el favor a su hermana… la despedida con Miku fue muy difícil para ambos, pero los dos tenían la esperanza de que esa despedida solo fuera temporal.

Cuando el Baku llego a su dimensión en seguida se dirigió al gran castillo que se veía de lejos… al llegar él se encontró con varios guardias pero lo dejaron pasar sin problema por ser el hermano de su gobernante. Len entró a un gran salón donde había un escritorio y detrás de él se encontraba su hermana… Rin.

–Hermanita! Tanto tiempo como has estado? – preguntó Len mientras se acercaba.

–Que haces aquí? Aun no es luna llena, debes terminar tu trabajo – respondió ella duramente.

–Lo sé… pero porque eres tan cruel… vine a saludarte Rin.

–Como tu digas… tienes algo que pedirme verdad? Que sea rápido tengo una reunión importante en 10 minutos mas – agregó la rubia.

–Está bien… si… necesito pedirte un favor, veras… es que yo… me preguntaba si tu dejarías que yo viviera en el mundo de los humanos? – preguntó Len.

–Qué? Len no sabes de lo que estás hablando! Los humanos son egoístas – dijo Rin.

–Lo sé – respondió Len.

–Son crueles! – reiteraba la gemela

–Lo sé – seguía respondiendo Len.

–Y si sabes todo esto… entonces por qué? – preguntó Rin

–Porque me enamoré de una humana… se llama Miku, ella siente los mismo por mí… sé que no me vas a creer pero no todos los humanos son iguales hermanita – respondió Len sonriendo al recordar a su ahora "joven noviecita" – a demás… ella es… hermosa, su sonrisa deslumbra a cualquiera, todos los favores que me ha pedido no son para nada egoístas… ella piensa en el bien de los demás.

–Qué? Y tu esperas que yo te deje vivir en el mundo de los humanos para que tú puedas estar con ella?

–Puedes? – Preguntó Len riendo – y otra cosa… no pienso quitarle los deseos que me pidió… si lo hago se que ella lloraría, y no soporto eso para nada – agregó el rubio con un tono más serio…

–Len que estás diciendo! Primero necesitas mi permiso para hacer eso! … a demás si te relacionas mucho con ese mundo te convertirás en un humano – respondió Rin un tanto preocupada…

–Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo… y valla, no sabía eso… pero creo que sería lo mejor… ser humano – aseguraba el Baku – y que dices hermanita? Si aceptas no te pediré otra cosa nunca más!

–S..si los demás se enteran de esto… sería un verdadero desastre! Y crees que solo porque eres mi hermano tienes el derecho de venir hasta aquí para pedirme ese tipo de cosas?

–Está bien… si no me dejas vivir con los humanos, lo aceptaré… pero con la condición de que los deseos de Miku sigan latentes – Respondió Len con un tono más desganado…

–Solo escúchate Len! tu no eras así… desde cuando te preocupas tanto por alguien más? – preguntó Rin… aun sorprendida

–El amor cambia los corazones de cualquiera… eso es lo que decía mamá recuerdas… – dijo el Rubio con mirada nostálgica… y provocando un pequeño cambio en la expresión de su hermana.

–De verdad eres un tonto no puedo creer que seamos hermanos… estoy segura de que nuestra madre estaría de acuerdo con tu petición… así que… de acuerdo, pero no tendrás el derecho de volver a este mundo nunca más, con el tiempo también perderás tus poderes de Baku… y por si no lo sabías en el mundo de los humanos necesitarás una familia, estoy segura de que no habías pensado en eso… pero acabo de arreglarlo – dijo Rin sacando un papel de su escritorio y acercándose a su hermano quien la miraba atónito por la actitud tan comprensiva que tenía la chica por primera vez – ésta es la dirección de tu nueva casa en esa ciudad, acabo de lavar sus mentes y ahora creen que toda la vida han tenido un hijo llamado Len que debe llegar antes de las 6 de la tarde hoy a casa o estará castigado por una semana, también deberás asistir al colegio y hacer cosas que hacen los humanos normalmente… esa es la vida que acabas de escoger, aun estas seguro? – preguntó la rubia mirando seriamente a su hermano.

–Si estoy seguro… y ahora retiro todas las cosas malas que decía a tus espaldas sobre que eras una amargada, engreída, bruja, sin corazón, sádica, gruñona, egoísta, mal gobernante, bipolar… – decía Len mientras veía como su hermana se enfurecía cada vez mas.

–Hazme un favor y ya lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta! – gritó la rubia interrumpiendo a su hermano.

–Como desees – decía el Baku mientras caminaba hacia la ventana – y por si alguna vez quieres ir a visitarme no lo dudes, Miku tiene muchos amigos y podría haber un chico entre ellos que llame tu atención – agregó Len mientras veía como su hermana lo quedaba mirando con cara de "si no te vas te mataré ahora mismo" – adiós hermanita…

Luego de decir eso Len saltó por la ventana, y volvió al mundo de los humanos feliz. Y en seguida quiso ir en busca de Miku para contarle todo lo ocurrido, pero extrañamente no reconocía el lugar… tampoco podía volar para orientarse mejor, sus poderes no funcionaban… de pronto sus ropas negras comenzaron a cambiar a una teñida juvenil de un chico normal… después el dirigió sus manos a su orejas, las tocó y se sorprendió al encontrarse con que sus orejas ya no eran puntiagudas… ahora eran como las de un humano… *Rin no me dijo que la transformación ocurriría tan pronto* pensaba el ahora ex Baku… ahora debería orientarse como fuera y buscar la casa de Miku por su propia cuenta, sin poderes, y sin nadie que le ayudara, ya que no conocía a nadie… Len vagó horas por la ciudad buscando y buscando … hasta que por fin vio un edificio el cual se le hacía conocido… se aproximó a ese lugar, y a unas cuadras de ahí encontró al fin la casa de Miku… ya que no podía volar y entrar por la ventana como lo hacía siempre ahora tubo que tocar a la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriera. Tocó el timbre por unos segundos hasta que el padre de la verde-aqua abrió la puerta.

–Hola… que necesitas? – preguntó el adulto.

–Hola, si e..esto, busco a Miku – respondió el rubio sonriendo.

–De parte de quien? – preguntó nuevamente el adulto.

–De parte de su novio – respondió Len aun sonriendo _(Nota de la autora:__ eh… si perdonen la actitud tan segura e inocente de Len en este aspecto jaja OwO es que él nunca antes había estado en este tipo de situación y no sabe que en "el mundo de los humanos" no es muy bueno llegar y decirle a un padre que es el novio de su hija! xD)._

–Q..que? Como es que mi hijita tiene novio y no me dijo nada! M..Miku! ven en seguida un joven te busca y dice que es tu novio! – gritó el adulto llamando a su hija que a los segundos después de oír el llamado bajo en seguida.

–Que sucede no tienes por qué gritar… – decía la verde-aqua y a medida que se acercaba podía ver una figura que le era inconfundible – Len! – dijo la chica y en seguida se precipitó a abrazarlo.

–M..Miku! explícame lo que pasa en seguida! – exigió el padre de la chica al ver como ésta abrazaba felizmente al joven que él jamás había visto.

–Ah… si eso… te parece si hablamos de esto después? Ahora tengo que irme volveré temprano no te preocupes – dijo la joven mientras tomaba al chico de una mano y salían corriendo de ahí, en tanto su padre miraba atónito como su hija se iba así como así con ese rubio, pero decidió no hacer nada y solo esperar a que su hija regresara y le explicara todo.

Cuando Len y Miku ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos se detuvieron y descansaron en una pequeña plaza que estaba ahí cerca.

–Mi linda joven noviecita… todo salió bien, te lo dije… ahora yo soy un humano – comenzó a explicar Len a Miku mientras estaban sentados en el pasto mirándose mutuamente. Y cuando el rubio terminó de explicar toda la historia solo se acercó a la verde-aqua y comenzó a besarla, ella en seguida correspondió ese tierno beso y se quedaron así por un rato, sintiéndose y acariciándose…

–Len de verdad estoy muy feliz, ahora podemos estar juntos… – dijo Miku abrazando a Len… de pronto sintió como algo en la camisa de éste vibraba.

–Que es eso? – preguntó Len un poco asustado… Miku se acerco mas a él y sacó el objeto que vibraba de la camisa del chico… era un celular, pero obviamente Len no conocía estas cosas, por lo que la verde-aqua comenzó a explicarle cómo funcionaba y para que servía… al rato Miku volvió a revisar el teléfono de Len y notó que habían 22 llamadas perdidas de un numero que al parecer eran de la ahora "madre humana" del rubio. En él recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho, y cuando se aproximó revisar la hora pudo ver que la eran las 7:30 de la tarde… estaba muy retrasado, por lo que enseguida le contó a Miku lo que ocurría y se dispusieron a encontrar la dirección que salía en el papel. Al poco tiempo la chica se dio cuenta de que la dirección estaba a 5 minutos de su casa así que se dirigieron a la ahora "casa y familia" de Len.

–Bien.. creo que aquí es… linda casa, al perecer son nuevos en ésta ciudad – dijo Miku quien estaba junto a Len en la puerta de esa casa.

–Y ahora qué? – preguntó el rubio.

–Pues ahora solo debes tocar la puerta entrar y darle una explicación realista a tus nuevos padres – respondió la joven… por lo que Len tomó la mano de Miku un poco nervioso ya que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría… y se atrevió a llamar a la puerta, en seguida ésta se abrió y se pudo ver la figura de una madre entre preocupada y enojada.

–Len! hace una hora y media que deberías estar aquí estarás castiga… – estaba a punto de decir ésta madre hasta que se percató de la presencia de la chica – pero quien es ésta jovencita tan linda? – preguntó la adulta cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

–Miku? Es mi novia – respondió Len sin inmutarse mientras que la joven se sonrojaba… pero intentó calmarse por que recordó que el rubio era nuevo en éstas cosas.

–Novia? Llegamos hace 2 semanas a ésta ciudad y ya tienes novia? Querido! Ven a ver a la novia de tu hijo! – gritó la mujer a su marido – no se queden ahí pasen – agregó la adulta dejando libre el paso, y haciendo pasar a los jóvenes.

–Tan pronto y con novia? Valla hijo me sorprendes – decía el nuevo padre de Len mientras se acercaba.

Luego de que los nuevos padres de Len se presentaran los dos volvieron a salir bajo la escusa de que el rubio debía ir a dejar a Miku a su casa. Todo había sido muy extraño para los dos, más de lo normal…

–Bueno… supongo que tardaré algún tiempo en acostumbrarme a esto – dijo el ex Baku.

–Te arrepientes de tu decisión? – pregunto la verde-aqua algo preocupada.

–Por supuesto que no – respondió el chico sin basilar y tomando a Miku por la cintura – mientras pueda estar contigo haré lo que sea… mi joven noviecita te amo – aseguró Len juntando su frente con la de la chica y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–Y yo te amo a ti Len… – respondió Miku acercándose lentamente a los labios del chico… comenzó a besarlo lentamente mientras él correspondía.

La noche era estrellada y silenciosa… lo que le daba un toque muy romántico… Miku tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle a su novio recién convertido en humano, y él estaba dispuesto a aprender todo por ella… desde ahora Len haría todo lo posible para que la sonrisa de Miku no se borrara, tenían un lindo futuro por vivir juntos, tenían una larga vida para disfrutar junto al otro. Ahora su historia perduraría por mucho tiempo… a veces hay sueños de los que jamás quisieras despertar, pero hay algunos sueños que por muy locos que sean pueden hacerse realidad, solo hay que confiar!

**.:Fin:.**

_Eso fue todo! . creo que el final salió muy soñador? xD jaja bueno de eso se trataba más o menos la historia de "sueños" jeje_

_Siento que quedó un poco aburrido :C me disculpo por eso T-T _

_Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado ésta rara idea… me gustan las historias que tratan más o menos de fantasía así que escribiré mas de éste tipo de fics *-* _

_Gracias por leer!_

_PD: _**¡Amo El LenxMiku!**


End file.
